kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Fictional Pop Culture References
Since Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment is totally fictional, the celebrities, television shows, movies, and more included in it are also fictional. Most of these references have a real world counterpart. Here is a list. To avoid cluttering the page, contestants are linked to only once on the page, though episodes are linked more than once to help with navigation. People are sorted by first name rather than last. Actors and Television Personalites Carla McLean Chris's actress cousin and one of Total Drama's main producers. Carla is responsible for the much higher budget this season and possibly the much tamer challenges. Rachel Claire holds some kind of blackmail on her, so she allowed RealityGossip to be seen around the set. Chavez Milton A sassy RealityGossip blogger and one of Minerva's blog idols. He appears in Flashing Lights as a RealityGossip interviewer. He is a parody of Perez Hilton. Edmund Sullen Edmund Sullen was once was just your regular struggling actor who got his big break when he landed the lead role of Edmund Sullen in the Daylight franchise. His character was so popular that he dropped his real name and literally became his character. A parody of Edward Cullen. When in the castle during Teeth, Chris introduced Edmund to judge the vampire half of the challenge, saying he was "forever sixteen and forever a crazy method actor". Minerva and Avery were starstruck by him, Minerva even claiming that she would change which side she supported in the Daylight love triangle. He said he would be flattered if he had emotions. The contestants had to impress him with being the most entertaining vampire, whether that was through being a romantic one or a violent one. Rachel Claire tried to hit on him, but Edmund didn't even notice. Edmund introduced the commercial break in a robotic monotone. He frightened the cameramen with his seemingly dead mannerisms. During the werewolf half of the challenge, Cara admitted that she was afraid of Edmund and ran away from him when she saw him walking back to the castle. Edmund announced when there were only ten minutes left in the challenge, frightening her with his voice. Edmund chose Avery as the best vampire because she showed a passion for what she did. At the elimination ceremony, the suprise at the end of the Red Carpet of Shame was Edmund driving a hearse. The car was full of bats, and he was listening to depressing organ music. Helen D'Angelo Stand-up comedienne and host of The Helen D'Angelo Show. Helen is a rather terrible parody of Ellen DeGeneres. Helen D'Angelo was first mentioned in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame by Elena when she said that she bought the DVD of The Helen D'Angelo Show just to see the episode when her idol, Renata Rostropovich,﻿ threw water in her face. Later, Helen was introduced by Chris as one of the four terrible talk show hosts. She greeted the contestants with a nasally laugh and told a bad joke. She was the host of the third set of interviews and quickly ruined the somber mood caused by Opal Winfrey's interview of Robert. She referred to Tina Blanks as a "screwball" and Opal as the "future president". Helen began her interview with Paul by reading off some of his basic information and then was shocked that he'd been a Boy Scout for twelve years. She followed up with some terrible Boy Scout jokes, which amused the audience but failed to make Paul laugh until the last one. Her interview with Elena didn't go well because the socialite was homophobic and believed that Helen was "checking her out" the entire time. Elena ranted about homosexual people being "gross" and mentioned Helen's interview with Renata again before she was forced off stage. Isaac gave Helen a boring, monosyllabic interview and was quickly buzzed off the stage. Helen and Minerva were a perfect match for each other and danced together once meeting. They then proceeded to attempt to out talk each other, going well over the fifteen minute time period. Zack had an invention, the Frogclaw 2.0, ready to show Helen. While she was first afraid by the toy, she was interested once Zack explained what it was. Once the invention's demonstration went out of the control, the curtain collapsed on top of Helen and Zack. Helen reappeared in Sing Your Heart Out as a guest judge for the singing competition. When Chef Hatchet questioned why she was there, Helen and Chris both admitted that they didn't know. She didn't seem aware of her job as a judge and just repeatedly made bad jokes. Jack Drillenhaul A Hollywood heartthrob and popular actor. He is known for starring in many movies and being a playboy behind the scenes. Based off of Jake Gyllenhaal. Jennifer Deal Victor's B-list actress mother. When she and his father got divorced, she completely lost all ties with Victor and his sister Victoria. Mona Brooks A RealityGossip reporteer who makes an appearance in Flashing Lights commenting on the event and its guests. She is a parody of Joan Rivers. Natalie "Kooki" Rapucci The star of The Shore. An itty bitty orange party girl whose hair is bigger than her brain. She is first seen in Elena's audition, though she will be appearing in Seeing Orange. Oliver "DJ Ollie P" Padulano Another cast member from The Shore. This DJ likes nothing better than to crank up the music, get with some girls, and fist pump. He was first seen in Elena's audition, though he will appear in Seeing Orange. Opal Winfrey Opal Winfrey is a very rich and powerful talk show hostess who loves to give out gifts and go into long rants about good role models. She is based off of Oprah Winfrey. In ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, Chirs introduced Opal as one of the four terrible talk show hosts, though he claimed that no words could describe her other than that "she makes a ridiculous amount of money and could probably rule the world if she tried to". Opal greeted the contestants with a smile and offered them (and Chris) gift bags full of her favorite things. After the commercial break, Chris wasn't paying attention to the camera because he was going through Opal's goodie bag. Opal was the host of the second set of interviews. Opal had Wes introduce himself and asked him if he was like Trent 2.0. She asked him why he wanted to win the money, and applauded at his answer of "his family". She said that Wes was the ideal role model for kids today and then began to claim that they were family because they shared the same last name. Wes repeatedly doubted this, but decided to go along with it by the end of the interview. Cara talked about her love of the environment and animals during her interview, which Opal praised just like she did with Wes. Opal raved about Risty's hair throught her interview, leaving her with little time to talk. Ophelia showed several of her paintings during her interview, and when Opal broke out into a rant about schools not cutting the art program, Ophelia joined in. When Avery was up, she talked about herself and how she took charge of her school's extracurriculars. Opal criticized her for this, calling her selfish and saying that she needed a good role model like Cara and telling the audience to take her off stage. Avery mocked Opal in the confessional, saying she'd never waste her time with the environment over herself. Opal was brought to tears by Robert's story and listened intently until Helen D'Angelo interrupted it. Rachel Claire : Main Page: Rachel Claire The drama-hungry head of RealityGossip Magazine and a recurring member of the For Your Entertainment staff. She will do anything to get gossip and is extremely devoted to her fans. Ramzi A fussy and flamboyant RealityGossip fashion guru and Rachel Claire's friend. In the clothing warehouse during Flashing Lights, Ramzi fronted a crew of quirky stylists waiting to get their hands on the contestants. He hung off of his friend Rachel Claire, who introduced him as "RealityGossip's resident style king". When she implied that some of the contestants were lost causes, Ramzi claimed that he could make anybody look gorgeous. Later, Allison had gotten Ramzi to allow her to pick out her own outfit by threatening him with her combat boots. The stylist was then heard yelling at Avery for not listening to him and trying to restyle her outfit. She gave him the finger and escaped into the clothing racks. Isaac mentioned in an interview that Ramzi had been smart enough to dress him simply because he knew the troublemaker would have destroyed a nicer outfit. The stylist was then showed making friends with Monique as he interviewed her. He told her that the fans didn't feel as though they knew her, and when Monique responded vainly he didn't mind. When Minerva showed up raving about Chavez Milton, Ramzi was unimpressed because they worked together. He then told the loudmouth that her blog was a hit. At the press conference, Ramzi asked about Irina's outfit designs in Video Killed the Reality Star, Chris's underwear, the birthmark on Paul's back, Sebastian's hair, and the contestants' favorite challenges. Later, Ramzi appeared in the stretch limo at the end of the Red Carpet of Shame. Renata Rostropovich A Russian model with a tendency to torture any unsuspecting paparazzi and fans. As first mentioned in her younger sister Irina's biography and audition tape, she is an evil model who caused her family to move from Russia to America because she was signed with an American agency. She has since developed quite the reputation, something that Irina is struggling to shake from her own career. Renata was first mentioned in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame when Chris was introducing Irina. He claimed that Irina was the better looking of the two sisters. Later, Elena revealed that she was Renata's biggest fan and that she bought a DVD of The Helen D'Angelo Show just to watch the model splash water in Helen D'Angelo's face. Irina stated that she would prefer to not be associated with her sister if she didn't have to be. Tina Blanks was terrified of Irina during her interview because Renata had ripped out her weave on live television. Despite all of Irina's protests that their relation doesn't make them the same, the hostess remained terrified of her through the entire interview.﻿ When reading hate mail to Irina in Flashing Lights, Rachel Claire said that while the model believes she is a role model, her ditzy and selfish behavior makes her no better than Renata. In All I Want is Revenge, Chris said that he had to pull a lot of strings for Irina's guest to be on the show, and instantly the blonde knew that Renata was there. The model burst from her locker, impressing most of the males in the room. Josie exclaimed that she looked like a Darbie doll, though Irina remarked that her personality didn't match her beautiful apperance. The Rostropovich sisters began to argue in rapid Russian. The men in the room began to hope for a catfight, though the sisters shut up at the same time and walked away from each other, leaving the crowd confused. Irina chose to let Minerva hitch a ride in her go-kart in the first part of the challenge, which proved to be a big mistake, as both Renata and Lauren had sabotaged their vehicle. When they met up with Lauren, she called Irina "Renata's sister" and not by her name, offending her. Renata laughed when Irina was deemed as one of the losers of the first challenge, excited to be revealing her sister's secrets. On stage, Renata revealed that Irina used to be her mini-me, as her behavior was as bad as her own. Irina used to torture the paparazzi and would throw things or swear if they did not capture her from the right angle. She shared a story about a Fashion Week where Irina scared off a designer by mocking their designs. Her attitude lessened when she began to book work and saw her interviews, finally feeling bad and hoping for a clean slate. Renata then admitted that Irina dyes her hair, though her younger sister hopped from her chair and tried to stop her from telling any more secrets. They ended up getting into a physical fight, which Chef had to break up since Chris was too amazed by the scene. Tina Blanks A diva, supermodel, businesswoman, media personality, and the host of America's Future Beauty Queen. Tina is a parody of Tyra Banks. In ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, Chris introduced Tina as one of the four terrible talk show hosts, announced with the title of "supermodel, businesswoman, media personality, and the host of America’s Future Beauty Queen." She used her catchphrase ferocious while referring to some of the contestants' looks. Tina was the host of the first five interviews. She was late when the show came back from commercial break because she was fixing her hair. She first interviewed Monique, saying that she loved her clothes but criticizing her for being too short to get into the fashion industry. Monique insisted that she wants to be a designer and not a model, but Tina believed that "tall girls are beautiful girls" and stuck to her opinion. Tina then threatened to give Monique a makeover, which led to the designer's downfall. When the audience disqualified Monique, Tina laughed and revealed that she was kidding about the whole thing just to scare her. During Allison's interview, the two females insulted each other. When Allison mentioned Tina's weight, the supermodel went off on a tangent until the end of the interview. Tina asked Victor about his perfect girl but remained unimpressed with him. Josh passed out at the very sight of the hostess. Tina was terrified of Irina because her sister had pulled out her weave on live television. Despite Irina's protests, Tina believed the sisters were the same. At the elimination that night, Tina Blanks was the surprise at the end of the Red Carpet of Shame. She was furious that she had missed her hair appointment and had scratched up an assistant's face. When Josh was forced to join her, she commented on him being "silent but beautiful" and let him in. He was heard screaming as they drove away. Musicians Bailey Shift Bailey Shift is a popular country singer whose squeaky clean images attracts mostly preteen female fans. Wes admits that he used to be a fan of hers in Thirteen. She is a parody of Taylor Swift. The Drama Brothers The band that had formed during the original three seasons of Total Drama consisting of Cody, Trent, Justin, and Harold. Five years later, Trent mentions that he has moved on from the boy band part of his life to more respectable music. Gangsta Rhymes A band consisting of four guys rapping to create a hip-hop/rock style of music. Their party anthem "Idolized" was featured as The Oscars' music video in Video Killed the Reality Star. Their creation was strongly inspired by the band Hollywood Undead. Madame Gogo A crazy but popular singer who Whitney Steers loves. A parody of Lady Gaga. Mother Murder An indepedent gothic rock band who is just dying to get some attention. Their stalker song "Obsession" was featured as The Emmys' music video in Video Killed the Reality Star. Whitney Steers A ditzy pop star and singer of hit songs like "Smack Me Honey a Few More Times" and "If I Want Amy". As first mentioned in Elena's audition, Whitney has been involved in a few scandals involving how she raises her children and with her ex Devin Federer. She is a parody of a young Britney Spears, and an older Britney in personality. At the Team's Choice Awards ceremony at the end of Video Killed the Reality Star, Chris McLean asked the contestants if they remembered the scandal in which Whitney Steers drove with her child on her lap. After he said this, an SUV pulled up, and Whitney was revealed to be the driver. Chris mentioned her songs "Smack Me Honey a Few More Times" and "If I Want Amy" and then said that whoever got voted off would have to take the place of her child and ride on her lap. When Zack was eliminated, he rode off with her in the SUV. Whitney appeared again in Sing Your Heart Out as a judge for the singing competition. She said that she thought they were going to a Lady Gogo concert, and Chris said that they were at one. She fell for his lie and accepted that. When judging the performances, Whitney thought she was at a Miss Pop Sensation pageant and made a speech. Despite the lack of feedback from her, she was competent enough to privately choose a winner for each round along with the other judges. Television Shows and Movies ''American Icon'' A singing competition that carries people based not off of their singing talents but by their stories and appearances. Based off of American Idol. America's Future Beauty Queen Tina Blanks's show. It is a star search to find the next big face for the fashion industry, and there is one round where all of the girls receive makeovers. A parody of America's Next Top Model. ''The Bloodsucker Journals'' A popular show aimed at teenagers that focuses on a love triangle between two vampires and a human. Based off of The Vampire Diaries. ''Daylight'' A series of extremely popular movies that focus on a love triangle between Edmund Sullen, a vampire; a human girl; and Jason Brown, a werewolf. Fans of the series tend to take one side, either Team Edmund or Team Jason, and the movies have taken a huge part in the rising popularity of the vamprie genre. A parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twilight_%28series%29 the Twilight series]. ''The Helen D'Angelo Show'' The daily talk show that Helen D'Angelo hosts. Renata Rostropovich has appeared on this show splashing water in Helen's face, and Elena says that she owns the entire season on DVD just to see that moment. The show is a parody of The Ellen DeGeneres Show. ''Joy'' A popular high school drama mixed with a musical. Based off of Glee. ''Real Gore'' A raunchy television program that focuses on the darker side of the supernatural, especially vampires and werewolves. A parody of True Blood. ''The Shore'' A popular but scandalous reality show that takes place on the East Coast shore. It focuses on parties, drinking, and the stereotypical "Italian" lifestyle, with all of its cast members being overexaggerated idiots. Its cast members include Kooki, Ollie P, Vince, K-Poww, Johnnie, Kammy, "The Circumstance", Dinah, and Angela. A parody of Jersey Shore. ''Young Wolfman'' A teen television program about, you guessed it, a young wolfman. Based off of Teen Wolf. Other Alvin Brine A fashion house whose brand name first appears on Josh's underwear. A parody of Calvin Klein. E-Buy An online shopping and auctioning website that Chris used to sell all of the Gilded Chris Statues. An obvious reference to eBay. ''The Darling Collection'' An independent catalogue that Monique's budding fanbase released to display her fashions. It has been circulating around New York City and has been a popular subject for local newspapers. ''Donkey Pong'' A classic videogame where the character must hop over barrles to make it to the top of a ramp. A parody of Donkey Kong. Harks Hotels Elena's family's hotel chain. Owned by her parents Elliot and Estelle Harks, these hotels are the temporary homes for many stars all over the world. Inspired by the Hilton Hotels. RealityGossip : Main Page: RealityGossip The popular gossip magazine that Rachel Claire is the editor of. Because of information Rachel Claire has on Chris's cousin Carla, RealityGossip has been granted the rights to be present on the film set and have exclusive interviews with the cast. Category:Minor Characters Category:RealityGossip Category:Family Members Category:Miscellaneous